<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got a one way ticket straight out of here (and I don't know where it goes) by PumpkinSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767053">I got a one way ticket straight out of here (and I don't know where it goes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier'>PumpkinSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Running Away, Sneaking Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you wanna get out of here?"</p><p>"As much as I would love to be out of this meeting I'm fairly sure we are needed." Luna said. </p><p>"No I mean get out of here- of Insomnia." Noctis said, lowering his voice. He couldn't stop himself. Everything tumbled out in a rush. "We could go. There's a small village like a few hours out- we could get a ticket and never look back." </p><p>Luna stared at him. "You want to run away?" </p><p>~☆~<br/>Lunoct Valentine Weekend<br/>Day Two : one way ticket</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got a one way ticket straight out of here (and I don't know where it goes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crashing in with day two!!! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tick…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis never realised just how aware he was of the sounds that a clock made until he was bored out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting he was stuck in felt like it droned on for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in reality it was probably only one but it certainly felt long. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the plus side, both Ignis and Gladio also had to suffer through the meeting, and they looked just as bored as he did, and across from him sat Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Luna had been childhood friends, even before he had known Ignis, and through the recent years his and Luna's relationship had grown into something more intimate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a notebook they passed back and forth to each other, filling it with stickers and pins and small letters. They'd leave notes for each other too, leaving it in random places around the city, with clues as to where it'll be next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis had the notebook on him, Luna had left it for him at their favourite ice cream shop. Noctis had yet to give it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left one sentence in there, and two handmade paper tickets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Let's run away together.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nervous to hand it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd talked about it before, when they were younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the days where they would chase each other around the garden, and weave flower crowns for each other, back when they would go seashell collecting around the rock pools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now they were stuck inside the city walls, both of them set to take over each of their family businesses at some point. Luna with her family’s fashion brand </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nox-Fleuret, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Noctis with the family jewellery company </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caelum's. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn't set to happen for years at least. But Noctis found the talk of it all so suffocating. He wanted out.  He knew that Luna did too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just had to ask if she was sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis sighed. They were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a meeting that didn't seem to be going anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his seat, staring at his dad. Willing him to call a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately it seemed as though his dad had heard his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems we aren't getting anywhere." Regis said. "Perhaps a small recess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting room cleared, and Noctis immediately made a beeline for Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gods that was boring." He murmured. "Think I was falling asleep back there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A nap does sound rather lovely." Luna said with a soft sigh. "I will be honest with you Noctis, I'm not entirely sure what the meeting was even about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis laughed. "You and me both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled at him, picked up two of the cupcakes they had on offer and handed one to him. "Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Noctis took the cupcake, and ate the frosting off of it. </span>
  
  <span>"Do you wanna get out of here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I would love to be out of this meeting I'm fairly sure we are needed." Luna said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I mean get out of here- of Insomnia." Noctis said, lowering his voice. He couldn't stop himself. Everything tumbled out in a rush. "We could go. There's a small village like a few hours out- we could get a ticket and never look back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna stared at him. "You want to run away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we?" Noctis asked. "We always talked about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noctis-" Luna began. "You truly mean that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Noctis said. "If...if you wanted to-I have it all planned. There's a small village about five hours outside of Insomnia. It's really quiet, really pretty. Not a lot of people too. I think… I think it would be good for us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna didn't say anything for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis reached into his jacket, and pulled out the notebook. "Here." He handed it to her.  "You don't have to give me an answer right away. If you do decide, I'll be waiting by the Founder King's statue tonight at eleven." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna clutched the notebook to her chest. "I-I will let you know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis almost didn't go. He felt bad about leaving. But… it's not like anyone would be alone. His mum and dad had each other, and Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had each other. So he wouldn't be leaving anyone alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck out of his bedroom with a packed bag, a hood and cap concealing his face and ran to the Founder King's statue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped his foot, leg bouncing up and down with nerves as he waited for Luna to arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods it was like his watch was mocking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she didn't show? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be a massive issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would just pretend that this whole thing never happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis stared out over the park, a figure was running over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis jumped to his feet. "Luna?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noctis." Luna pulled back her own hood, a large overnight bag hung from her shoulder. "I would have been here earlier, but I was hiding from Ravus-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s okay. I just got here a little while ago." Noctis said, he took hold of her hands. "You really wanna do this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I would love nothing more." Luna said. She wound her arms around him, pulling Noctis in for a hug. "When do we leave?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The moment we get to the train station." Noctis whispered, he turned his face into her neck(?) breathing in the sweet smell of Sylleblossom. "We should go. The last train leaves at 1am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Luna let go of him and slipped her hand into his. "Let us leave then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis took her bag from, and hiked it over his shoulder. "Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slipped through the park in the shadows, quietly giggling to each other as they hid from people passing by, slipping into alleyways into each other's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed by a main road, it was fairly quiet, the people driving by paid them no mind. It's not like anyone would recognise them either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis thought so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car pulled up in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis's heart pounded in his chest as the window rolled down to reveal a familiar face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio?!" Noctis hissed. "What are you doing here?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm driving you two to the station." Gladio said. "Come on. Get in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you hear me? Get in the car." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard the man." Luna pulled open the backdoor, and slid across the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis threw in their back, and climbed in, shutting the door with a slam. "Why are you helping us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio started to drive. The silence in the car was almost deafening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladio?" Noctis asked. "You-you are helping us right? You aren't just taking us home?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you." He said. "I'm taking you to the train station." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio glanced at them through the rear view mirror. "You two deserve to be happy. It's clear you aren't in the city, so if leaving makes you two happy then I'm glad to help out. This'll be a nice chance for you to start over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Thanks Gladio." Noctis paused. "I appreciate it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove the rest of the way in silence, with only the soft sounds of the rain pattering against the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stopped the car just outside of the station, he ushered Noctis and Luna inside  and carried their bags in for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already drove us here." Noctis said. "You didn't have to carry in our stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well I wanted to." Gladio dropped the bags at their feet. "You two take care of each other okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will." Luna said. "Thank you Gladio." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio reached out, pulling Luna into a hug. He let go of her and held his arms out to Noctis. "Gonna miss you Noct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna miss you too Gladio." Noctis said, squeezing his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis let go, picked up his and Luna's bags, and took hold of her hand. "Thanks again Gladio. For everything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah-yeah. Luckily for you I'm a sucker for happy endings. And uh don't worry. I'll handle everything with your parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged them one last time, and jogged back to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Noctis turned to Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand. "Ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited their turn, and rushed over to the ticket booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two tickets out of the city please." Noctis said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a return journey?" The clerk asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis glanced at Luna, she smiled at him, and shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He smiled. "One way ticket out of Insomnia." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>